Friends, Family, Love, and Rivals!
by The Demonik Angel Mizu
Summary: Part 2 of Dogs, Mutts, Humans and Clay Zombies! What happens when a girl comes to claim Sesshomaru? Where are Sango and Miroku? Whats going on between Rin and Kohaku? Where are Kagura and Kana?What past does Naraku and Sesshomaru share? Will InuYasha avenge Kikyous death? How will Kagome act about the new love rival? Why am I asking so many questions? Seriously, I don't know. READ!
1. Sara's alive?

Sara's alive?

I own nothing!

The newly mated Kagome and Sesshomaru sleep soundly. Naraku, Shippo and Rin went to find Sango and Miroku 3 days ago and have yet to return so that means they are still missing. Kagomes eyes slam open as she feels the presence of another in the shadows."Ugh... Who is there?"

Kagome sits up and rubs her eyes as Sesshomaru sighs. "Who dares come up to Sesshomaru's campsite?" Sara comes out of the shadows. "Don't tell me you have forgotten about me Sesshomaru. It hasn't been that long." Sesshomaru growls and pulls Kagome to him tightly. "I have a mate. Leave at once."

Kagome looks at her oddly. "Sara, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead..."Sara laughs "I was for a while but i am back and am here to claim what is mine!" Kagome tilts her head. "And what would that be?" Sara smiles a sickingly sweet smile. "Well that would be my dearest sesshomaru of course!"

A/N:sorry for the short chapter . they will get longer


	2. I lied

I lied.

I OWN NUFFIN! Enjoy~

Kagome crosses her arms and glares at Sara "I don't think so. Who the hell are you to say that,hm? His mate maybe? Oh wait, that's me." Sara smirks. "Well then I challenge you for Lover Rights." Kagome blinks and tilts her head. "Love rights?"

Sesshomaru growls. "It is the right to become my lover and if I wish to rut with her, you have no say but I will not do so. If she does win, it will be in vain." Sara pouts. "You didn't tell it all. If I win he has to rut with me atleast once." Kagome growls and grabs her bow and arrows and aims for Saras head. "You can't win if you're dead.

Sarah laughs. "Oh my dear kagome, there are no weapons allowed so put that away. We must fight hand to hand." Kagome smiles sweetly as Sesshomaru whispers just genlty enough for Kagome to hear. "Begin."

Kagome runs up to Sara and punches her in the stomach then as Sara doubles over knees her in the face effectivly knocking her put. Sesshomaru smirks. "Winner is Kagome. You may not challenge her again."

Sara groans and gets up. " Well good luck fending off Kagura! I was trying to take the lover possition before she gets to you." Kagome turns redthen goes pale. "Why didn't you tell me before hand?!" _I am so screwed! _

Sara huffs. "I wanted to make it look real but you can always accept me as the lover without the quarrel." Kagome nods quickly. "I accept you as his lover!" Sesshomaru sighs and drags Sara away but just before she goes into the forest she says to Kagome "I lied." and snickers as she is dragged away by Sesshomaru.

**A/N:Longer chapter! Woot! Didja like it? hm? i worked hard... BWAHAHAHAHA ME WORKING HARD AHAHAHA ehem...I won't be able to update much seeing as the only time i get internet is at my nanas and i don't go over there often but i will update as much as possible!**

**There will also be another person joining the story (my OC) bye~**


	3. Stupid

Stupid!

Kagome huffs and glares at the woman across the fire when she suddenly hears rumbling in the bushes. _Who could that be? _She stands and walks to them cautiously because Sesshomaru had gone hunting awhile earlier. She was just about to hit the bush with a stick when all of a sudden she hears a voice but can't make out the words and Sango and Miroku fall out.

Miroku gets up helping a dazed Sango to her feet. "Ah, Lady Kagome, how wonderful it is to see you again! may i ask for a bit of assistance?" All Kagome can do is nod, shocked at the arrival of her friends. She helps Miroku drag Sango to a tree and props her up. She turns to Miroku and raises her brow wanting an explination. At this point Sara had awaken and was glaring at the Sango.

Miroku clears his throat and rubs his neck. "She wouldn't come without a bit of um... persuasion i should say." Kagome tilts her head "Persuasion? Why?" Miroku laughs nervously "I may or may not have laced her drink with a sedative and because she feels bad about the whole trusting Kikyou enough to let her cast a spell on us thing. We cant even remember what the hell happened."

Kagome looks at Sango and sighs. "I know it isn't your faults. I forgive you guys. its no big deal." Mirokus eyes widen as they fall upon the now sleeping Sara. "She's alive? How?" Kagome huffs and glares at the girl. "I don't know but i wish she weren't. She tricked me into losing a battle so she could be Sesshomarus love whatever! Kami! I'm so stupid!"

**A/N: Sorry ive been gone . i was going through some things but i'm back now. i'll update whenever i can.**


End file.
